nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Newport Railway Station
Without permission of my department! Pierlot McCrooke 07:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Still working on it. --OuWTB 07:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Without permission Pierlot McCrooke 07:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but it's not official yet. And if trains will become popular in Hurbanova, this railway station is necessary, because the current one is too small and too far away from the new buiseness area. --OuWTB 08:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::Then build a new station or build a Hurbanovn Commuter Line that has a station in Newport Pierlot McCrooke 08:06, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::This is the new station. --OuWTB 08:09, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: We want at least one place where there is only one station (with place we mean the entire town or city, including neighborhoods and hamlets) and that is hurbanova Pierlot McCrooke 08:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Can't be done. The other station is a monument and Hurbanova is now that large that it needs a second train station. If it really is such a problem I'll ask Ben to set up a local department and create a state line. --OuWTB 08:13, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Maybe you can create a bus connection serving all neighboorhoods with the Hurbanova Station so you dont need an second station. Pierlot McCrooke 08:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Newport will be the most important neighborhood. If your department doesn't approve it, it won't be very smart. I'm sure that no one in Hurbanova will use the train anymore which won't be good for the environment. --OuWTB 08:18, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I know. Then forbid ~cars in hurb Pierlot McCrooke 08:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Then people won't be able to go to their work in Newport, because there's no railway station. --OuWTB 08:22, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I know. But i want something unique; A large city that has only one one station Pierlot McCrooke 08:24, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm affraid that if Hurbanova will only have one station that station will close very fast and other transportation systems will be used. --OuWTB 08:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know. BUt you must respect my decision Pierlot McCrooke 08:26, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'll propose to the congress to onthef you out of your position because you do not do your work properly. And.. I can take the railway station out of the monument list and let it be demolished. No railway station. --OuWTB 08:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::OK. You may build a new railway station Pierlot McCrooke 08:30, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Thank you. --OuWTB 08:30, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I am shooting out PRC from the lines becuase PRC Is inactive and their train are very slow. (THis is in dutch cant sy it in english) Dit geld ook oor NEwhaven Epress and another New haven railway company. You get the right to operate a train on these lines Pierlot McCrooke 08:36, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ok. --OuWTB 08:38, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::What will be the name of this company Pierlot McCrooke 08:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No idea. --OuWTB 08:40, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, if you really want to have a town/city with one train station, why don't you create another town then? --OuWTB 08:40, 16 August 2008 (UTC)